Area - Sci-fi/Space
An area of the project that is theme on a sci-fi space theme that highlights the creation of first person shooter style missions in the final semester of Video Game Design. Theme The main theme for this area is the creation of 3D models and the use of 3D space to create an environment that will match an accompanying narrative. The area is divided into three message areas which give information in the form of text and images/examples that highlight the aspects of creating concept art, modelling, whiteboxing, texturing, creating the game world from those assets, and how narrative plays a part in the game world Objective The primary goal of this area is to show the steps taken to develop an area or environment in 3D. Upon entering the area, the player is guided through three sections with corresponding message boards. In reference to Sci-fi Figure One: *M1, has information on creating concept art and layout designs in preproduction *M2, has information regarding modelling, texturing and the use of whiteboxing *M3, visits the creation of the game world along with mentioning narratives *Test, teleports the player to the first test question *T1, First question *T2, Second question *T3, Third question *R, Reward *E1, Entry teleporter *E2, Exit teleporter It shows steps on how certain models can be created from a simple cube, how textures are created, and how the two come together. There will also be examples of how narrative can be built in to the environment to create more compelling gameplay. Mechanics This area will have very simple mechanics that will be entirely created through either drag and drop scripts or Second Life's default settings. Mechanics for this require scripts which are supplied by the Second Life Wiki and then altered to perform the required actions. *Message boards that change textures to display different information after being clicked *Teleport options that can pull a player into an enclosed space, and back again *Teleport on touch that either sends you back to a start or to a new question *Give script that gives an item to the player that touched an object *The ability to fly will be disabled for thsi area Challenge The player has the choice to take a three question test to earn the reward of the Engineers Back Pack pictured to the right. These questions are based on the given information in the exhibit that all players have access to. Reward Once a person follows the story and collects all the pieces they will interact with an object that will teleport them to an area containing a new costume piece. This will be a sci-fi themed backpack that looks as though it were to be used by an engineer. With reference to Sci-fi Figure One: *R gives the player the reward, it can only be reached after the test is complete, due to flying being disabled Tasks Steps to creating the space desired and populating it. *Procuring space within the NL Grid *Setting up a white boxed area and objects for testing *Creation of text for message board instances *Creation of a small narrative clue system to guide the player *Creation of models and basic assets to insert into the second life engine *Creation of textures to import into the second life engine.